Junjou Sister
by numa numa waffless
Summary: Zara gets sucked into Junjou Romantica. But that's not all! She becomes the daughter of Fuyuhiko Usami. As she tries to adapt, Fuyuhiko himself sends her to live with the Romantica couple! Usagi-San won't be happy about that...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Junjou Romantica!

Sorry to the people who read my stories. I haven't been writing lately due to depression. It hurts man. But, don't worry about me. It'll get better.

I'm also not so sure about this story. I'm way into the idea, but I'm not sure if anyone else will be...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zara ran her fingers through her long brunette hair as she walked. "Ugh! Stupid Enni! Why did she have to take me to her stupid cosmetic convention anyways!"

She stopped as she walked to the elevator. She was planning to go to their room and wait for the other. Perhaps if she was sneaky enough she could use the hotels wifi to catch a few episodes of Junjou Romantica.

Yes, she was a yaoi fangirl. She absolutely loved it! But she kept it a secrete from everyone but her best friend. However, that was another story.

The elevator doors opened. The small room was empty. She walked in an pressed the button to take her from the lobby to the 5th floor.

As she felt the elevator start to move, she checked herself in the mirror. She sighed and poked the bags under her brown eyes. She noticed that she had gotten paler since last month. Probably from staying in all the time. She was quite the homebody.

The elevator shook. Zara was almost positive that that wasn't supposed to happen. She didn't have much time to dwell on it though.

She blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Junjou Romantica!

Tanaka knocked on the big white door with the flowery pattern. The sign just above his head, hanging on the door, shook. The signs content consisted of the name of the rooms resident.

"Mistress Machiko, it's time for you to awaken." The butler opened the door slowly.

The small lump in the enormous bed wiggled.

Tanaka had to hold in a chuckle as said small lump popped out its head from under the thick covers.

Long brunette hair was covered the entire head. Pale hands parted the thick locks, revealing amethyst eyes with dark bags under them.

The youngest Usami was terrible at getting up in the morning.

Xxx

Misaki sighed. Was he always going to get persuaded by the oldest Usami sibling every time he saw him on the street?

'Aparently, so', he replied to himself.

All he wanted to do is get Usagi-san closer to his family. Was that so wrong?

Back to his situation.

Haruhiko held the door open for Misaki to step out of the car. As they entered the estate, servants swarmed them taking their jackets, offering them hot tea, and making sure they were as comfortable as possible.

They settled down in the tea room and sat across from each other in an awkward silence.

'Boy,' Misaki thought, 'winter here sure is cold.'

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a girlish scream.

Xxx

'This is not good! Not good at all!' Zara looked at herself in the mirror. Most everything was the same, but her hair was slightly longer, and her eyes had changed. 'Purple! My beautiful big brown eyes are gone and in their place are these purple...things! Though, I must admit, they are kinda cool...'

She tried to make sense of what was happening. She woke up in a strange room that was a billion times larger than her own, the wardrobe was full of only fancy, complex-looking dresses, and her appearance had changed.

"Mistress Machiko! What's the emergency!?" Tanaka burst through the door with a small group of servants behind him.

She almost fainted. This was all too much.

Xxx

Misaki stood up almost instantly. Haruhiko stayed calm. "Sit down."

"But shouldn't we-?"

"It's just Machiko. My...sister." He didn't even look up from his cup.

Misaki's eyes widened. "You have a...sister!?"

"Yes. Don't worry about the screams. She probably just has acne...again. She's only thirteen."

"Does she have a different mother too?" He felt awkward asking, but...he was Misaki! He just HAD to ask!

Haruhiko sighed. "No. She has the same mother as Akihiko."

Xxxx

A/N:

Thanks for reading! If anyone has any suggestions, I'm open to them!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Junjou Romantica!

Zara, or Machiko as she was now referred to as, walked down the stairs quite awkwardly. The dress she wore was fine. She wasn't completely girly, but she enjoyed wearing dresses now and again. It was just a plain spaghetti strap blue dress. Of course, she had to cover her shoulders with a small white sweater, to keep the outfit, as Tanaka put it "lady-like".

No, it wasn't the outfit that bothered her. It was the largeness of the staircase. It was pretty steep. Though, something did seem familiar about the place...

'Ugh! Playing the role of a rich girl is difficult. Wish I could just go home and play some Black Ops. No! I have to remain focused! I must play this part, until I can get home!' "Machiko" rubbed her temples as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Young mistress, your brother is in the Tea Room. Were you planning on joining him and his guest?" A mousy looking maid spoke quietly to her, never meeting her eyes as if intimidated.

"Sure. Whatevs. I got nothin' better to do." The maid looked shocked at Machiko's vocabulary , but eventually got over it to escort the thirteen year old to her destination.

Xxx

Machiko's jaw dropped to the floor as she saw the rooms occupants. 'No wonder everything looks so familiar!'

Haruhiko finally looked away from Misaki long enough to notice the young girl standing in the doorway. The lighter look he had on when around Misaki dropped into a tenser one he got when in the presence of anyone else.

Misaki noticed the other mans look and turned to stare in the same direction.

The silence floated in the room like a huge bubble just daring anyone to pop it.

Finally, Haruhiko popped said bubble and sighed. He looked down. "Machiko, do you have a reason you came in here?"

The girl blushed and fidgeted while staring at the floor. She spoke in a quiet voice. "The maid asked if I wanted to join you. I assumed you must have sent for me or something..."

The silence grew. Misaki looked at Haruhiko and then Machiko. "Would you like to join us?"

She looked up. "Only if I'm not imposing..."

"No! Not at all!" She sat down in the open seat closest to her. "By the way, my name is Misaki Takahashi. Nice to meet you!"

Xxxx

"So, how long has it been since you've seen Usagi-San?" Haruhiko had left to answer the door. They spent a while, talking about how Misaki was living with Usagi and other stuff she already knows about him. She tried not to say much about herself seeing as she hardly knows herself.

She figured out so far that she was the third, and finale, child of Fuyuhiko Usami. Her name was Machiko, she owned a MOUNTAIN of stuffed bears in her room, and her "father" was on a business trip for a few days.

The two of them jumped out if their seats as Usagi burst through in to the room. "Misaki! What are you doing here!?"

"Two seconds..."

Misaki almost laughed at the joke. "Usagi-San! You never told had a sister!"

The older male looked at the female with almost no interest. She looked back in response.

She wondered if he hated her as much as the rest of his family.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Junjou Romantica!

Machiko sat awkwardly in her seat. Haruhiko had, surprisingly, offered to take her out to dinner. Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, she accepted. When they got there, however...

She was expecting some big-name family restraunt where little kids and their parents usually go after some sporting event, or whatever. When they got there, she soon remembered that they were Usami's and were VERY high-class.

They sat in a room alone with each other. Even though no one could see them, Machiko thought that she was a little young to be there. When she walked in, all she could see were fancy looking "old people", as she told herself, staring straight back at her.

Haruhiko had gotten a bottle of champagne to drink with his food. Machiko had just gotten a soda with her meal.

Haruhiko cleared his throat to get the others attention. "Machiko, about earlier-"

"I'm sorry!" She cut him off. Haruhiko wasn't sure what he was more surprised about: that she cut him off, or the fact that she apologized. Something was definitely off about his sister... "I didn't mean to intrude on your conversation with Misaki...chan..."

If she was gonna be there, she might as well have fun with names. She was so glad she watched all those Japanese dub animes. Such as this one.

"Machiko, cutting people off is not very lady-like." She looked down. Haruhiko sighed. "And no, it was my fault, I shouldn't have made you feel so uncomfortable."

They sat in silence for a while. Machiko had a sudden thought. "Don't worry, I won't tell...father that Misaki had been there."

Haruhiko relaxed a little.

Perhaps his little sister wasn't so bad after all.

Xxx

Machiko skipped through the park the best she could, for, she lacked the ability to do so. 'At least I'm getting better!'

She was alone, walking the streets of Tokyo. She had somehow managed to just walk out the door without anyone noticing her leaving. They were all busy with work.

She spotted M.U. straight ahead of her. Deciding to see Misaki before he left, and possibly someone from the other couples, she headed over to the school.

"Please don't let Usagi be there yet! Please don't let Usagi be there yet!" She chanted to herself. She was almost positive her brother would not be happy if he saw her talking with his lover. She looked around to see the male she was looking for with Sumi-Senpai. "Misaki-Chan!"

She ran over to them waving. "Usagi-imōto! What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by and decided to see you." She looked to Sumi.

"Oh! Sumi-Senpai! This is Machiko-chan!" Misaki introduced them.

"I'm assuming from the first title, your a Usami?" The older male smiled at her kindly.

"Yes. I am the youngest child of Fuyuhiko Usami." She smiled back. Misaki suddenly grew a face of terror, while Sumi just frowned. She was about to ask what was wrong, when she felt a big hand on her shoulder. She screamed a little, while she twirled around and jumped back a couple of inches. She almost wished she hadn't. The eyes she locked her own with did NOT look happy to see her. Or Sumi for that matter, but mainly her.

"Misaki, get in the car."

"Usagi-San-" He started to protest, but the look in the elders eyes meant that he's not playing around. He quickly followed orders.

Xxx

Machiko sat in her room, awaiting punishment from the man in front of her. He paced. The mans name was Fuyuhiko Usami; her "father".

When the young girl got home, she was greeted by the man, who was surprisingly, not upset at her being gone.

No, it wasn't leaving, it was for crossing paths with the middle Usami.

The older man had gotten a phone call from said Usami telling him to "keep a better eye on his kid". The call was originally made by Misaki who was aiming to apologize to Machiko, but Akihiko had taken the phone from him.

Machiko waited. Finally, the elder turned to her and let out a deep sigh. "Machiko, I'm sending you to live with your brother..,"

Her eyes widened. She knew what he meant, but was hoping it wasn't right. She was kinda scared of the rabbit. "...but I already live with my brother..."

"You know I mean Akihiko..."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Junjou Romantica!

Thanks to Nightstar09! Happy Belated Birthday!

Xxx

Machiko stood infront of the large building with her bags at her side. "Welcome, Usagi-imōto!"

Misaki took one of her bags. It was one of the largest, yet still, Misaki thought, surprisingly light. She took one of her other bags while Tanaka, who drove her, took the rest. They walked into the "apartment" to see Usagi-San on the couch, smoking.

Machiko looked at her older brother, and could understand why he didn't like her being there. His childhood was pretty rough, causing some unwanted family tension...and now that she was there, he probably suffered through some MCS. Middle Child Sydrome.

Misaki led them up the stairs to a door that looked just like the others. He opened it though and, Machiko noticed, it was very...pink. She had no problem with the color, but was more of the black-crayon-in-the-box type. The walls were a very light shade of the color and smelt like they had been painted just a few days ago. The comforter and sheets were a kind of magenta, along with the pillows. The carpet was a kind of ecru, though she thought it looked good with the room. They sat the bags down and she began to unpack the bag Misaki brought up.

'So that's why it was so light...' Misaki thought, as the girl unpacked all of her stuffed animals. She neatly sat them on the bed. She started to put her clothes in the pink dresser and closet. After she was done she took the last small bag, and unloaded smaller clothes into an extra drawer. She had found out on her first day, that Machiko liked to dress her stuffed animals up in different outfits while she was changing herself.

Xxx

"Be good for Akihiko and Takahashi-San. And don't fight with your brother!" They stood out side of the building when all of the packing was done. Tanaka went to Machiko's level and held his arms out. Misaki looked at the gesture and smiled. If only the Usami siblings could get along like that. Tanaka kissed the young girl on the forehead, and left.

Machiko waved to the car as it sped away.

Xxx

Misaki stood, cooking little hotdogs. Machiko looked up from where she was practicing putting her bunny in a button up shirt and tie. It seemed like a fun idea at the time.

Misaki smiled at her as she looked at the meat. For her amusement, he cut them up into little octopi. Her eyes slightly widened.

Akihiko looked up from where he was reading the news paper. He was a little jealous. He usually had to "beg" Misaki to cut them up like that. As they sat at the table, Misaki couldn't help but think: 'Wow, for once, we actually feel AND look like an actual family.' He then looked at Usagi-San, who was glaring at the girl.

'Well, at least we look like one...'


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Junjou Romantica!

Ugh! I'm so bored! I was talking to a friend but, she left to play video games. This chapter is a result of that boredom.

Oh! And if you guys had any suggestions on how to make this better, or just something that you want to happen in the story, it would REALLY help.

And I'm pretty sure Haruhiko's an architect.

Xxx

Misaki smiled at the sight. Machiko was lying on top of Akihiko as they caught some Z's on the couch. It was a nice surprise when he got home from school. Which reminded him. Wasn't Machiko supposed to go back to school the next day?

Misaki almost jumped as his lover opened his eyes and blinked. Akihiko grunted in confusion, but quickly got over it. He picked his sister up and carried her to her room as Misaki followed. He lifted the comforter and sheets so Usagi could put her down. Misaki raised the blankets over her, but lifted an eyebrow as Usagi wiped her mouth with a tissue.

"Drool." His simple reply. Misaki followed his lovers eyes to a dark spot on his shirt. He put three fingers to the spot to find that it was wet.

"It's ok. I'll just wash it." He walked out of the room.

The elder Usami looked around the room. He saw his sister shift in her sleep. She started to hug herself. He spotted the big rabbit she was playing with earlier. He picked it up, lifted the covers, unwrapped her arms and put the bunny into them.

Xxx

Machiko ran down the stairs. If she didn't hurry, she'd be late. She was already in her uniform.

She shouted to the two men that lived there before she left. "I'm leaving! I'll be back by four!"

She ran to the school as fast as she could. It wasn't to far. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!"

She was late. She ran the doors to her classroom, just as the bell rang. She quickly shut the door. Everyone stared at her. And not in a good way. The teacher gave her a light glare. "Well, now that we're all here, we can get started. Why don't you have a seat next to Angela, Miss...?"

"Machiko. Usami Machiko." The teachers eyes widened.

"Usami Machiko? Why, your family wouldn't happen. To include-"

"Usami Akihiko, the famous novelist. Usami Haruhiko, the famous Architect. Usami Fuyuhiko, the...whatever he does. Yes."

The teacher was a total suck-up.

Xxx

Misaki thought he'd surprise the youngest Usami by picking her up.

He did not think he'd have to literally.

He grabbed her waving legs and pulled her out of the trash can. She straightened her skirt and picked some garbage out of her hair. "Thanks Misaki-Chan."

"Machiko! Who did this to you?!"

The girl waved her hand dismissively. "Just some girls. Said something about me not belonging there. It's fine though. No harm done."

"Machiko, it's not fine! Your being bullied! Who were the girls!?" She just shrugged.

"Hey, maybe it's only a one time thing. Lets just calm down and see what happens for now. I swear, if anything funny goes on, I'll go to you!" He just sighed.

Xxx

A/N:

I just wanna say that I'm not planning on doing anymore scenes with her in school so don't be expecting there to be.

And remember: sugestions welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Junjou Romantica!

Thanks to Coral, memmememe, and Guest!

Little bit of a cross-over that was a friends idea, and a few allusions, but you don't have to know the shows.

Xxx

Machiko stretched her arms over her head. She felt strangely well rested for a school day. She checked her clock. 11:30am.

"HOLY SON OF A-"

"Machiko! Must you be so loud? Come down here." The girl dressed and did as she was told. She walked down the stairs to see a familiar face. Her father and, strangely enough, Nowaki. They both gave her a smile.

"Machiko, this is Kusama Nowaki. I've hired him to be the florist." He slightly bowed.

"It's nice to meet you!" She smiled back at him. She wasn't a really big fan of the Egoist Couple, but he was pretty nice. She looked to the elder Usami.

"Florist for what?" He chuckled.

"The party of course!"

"Whose party?"

"Yours!" Her face scrunched in confusion. She was trying to figure out if it was her birthday or something. He tried to explain. "The other family and I are throwing the party for you to meet your fiancé!"

"Fiancé?" The older laughed again.

"Yes, you've been engaged since birth, didn't you already know?"

Xxx

The youngest Usami sat quietly in the was kinda hard considering the kind of dress she was wearing. It was too puffy for her liking. And pink. They REALLY seemed to like the color. 'Engaged since birth? Who am I? Ceil Phantomhive?'

Misaki put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Usagi-imōto! I'm sure he's a great guy!"

"Thanks Misaki-kun." She was a little down. Not to mention overwhelmed.

The car stopped and they got out. The hotel was the Teito Imperial. 'Is this the only hotel they know!?"

Xxx

"Machiko, this is your fiancé: Jack Spicer." Her father led her to a red headed young man in a suit and tie, who looked, quite frankly, Emo. But he was cute.

'Wait, Jack Spicer? From Xiaolin Showdown? What next, Pokemon?'

Xxx

The evening had actually gone quite well. She understood Jack. And he could feel it. After a chatting for sometime, they had to take the first dance. And they "danced the night away", so to speak.

Isaka stood next to Misaki. "Ah, young love~."

Xxx

Machiko spent the rest of the night trying to wash out all of the hairspray they had put in her hair.

She laid on the bed once she gave up. She started thinking. Why her? Why was she sent there? Didn't the universe usually use this as a form of punishment to teach the wicked life lessons? So far, only good fortune had been graced upon her.

So, why?

Xxx

What did you guys think? Wanna see more Jack? I may do a side fic with him later.

I don't own Kuroshitsuji, Pokemon, or Xiaolin Showdown!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Junjou Romantica!

I'm back! Woohoo! Sickness sucks! And I have the side story up that I mentioned with Jack in it!

Thanks to Guest, Monkey D. Writer, and another Guest!

Xxx

"Saturday! Oh yeah!" Machiko jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs.

"Hey! No running down the stairs!" Her older brother scolded her. She ignored him with a wave of her hand.

"I'm going out! Be back...later!" She ran out before either of the two males could object.

"Wait, where are you...? Oh forget it." Misaki started to call after the girl. "Eep! Get off me you perverted bunny!"

Xxx

"Onii-Chan!" Machiko had to keep from laughing out loud as she called out to her eldest brother. Seeing him out on the street randomly like that was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"Machiko!" She panted lightly as she ran up to him. "What are you doing here!?"

"Just taking a walk. You?"

"Just...picking something up in town."

"Cool, can I see?" She looked in the bag he was holding. "A...stuffed bear?"

"It's Akihiko's birthday tomorrow, though, I have one in there for you too." He looked a little akward, like a child caught slipping it's vegetables to the dog. She looked in the bag again and saw another bear. A pink one.

"It's his birthday? I have to get him a present!"

Xxx

"Ah ha! It's perfect!" Machiko held up a white button-down shirt. A few of the stores occupants looked at her in a strange way. It seemed like she got those everywhere she went.

She payed for it and skipped out.

Xxx

"Oh no!" The youngest Usami decided to wash the shirt before she wrapped it up. It was perfectly clean when she pulled it out, but...it was pink.

"What's wrong, Usagi-imōto?" She held up the shirt. He gasped. "Was that Usagi-San's?"

"It was going to be." She explained the situation.

"Don't worry." He wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sure he'll love any thing you give him."

"Misaki! It's HOT PINK! I put it in with my party pants, the red ones not the leather ones, I'm pretty sure he will be far from loving it."

"Even if he doesn't, he loves you and won't stop loving you."

"Are you sure? I mean, he doesn't exactly look like the kind of pink-wearing person." She wasn't even going to express her thoughts on her brother loving her. The only person she thought he loved, was Misaki.

"I'm positive. Now, lets get this wrapped up, and set up a party for Usagi-San." He kissed her forehead and led her out of the room.

Xxxx

A/N:

Sorry it's a little short, I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as I could.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Junjou Romantica!

"Happy birthday, Usagi-San!" Misaki rolled in the room with a cake with those exact words, as the man walked in. Aikawa walked up to him.

"Why didn't you tell me you had an adorable little sister?" He sighed.

"I have no clue who you are talking about."

"That's me. Just in case you forgot." Machiko gave a sarcastic smile and waved. They ate the cake. After, they sat on the couch to open presents.

"This one is mine." Aikawa handed a small pink box to the male. He unwrapped it to find a pair of sunglasses.

"Next is mine." Misaki handed him a long black box. He opened it to find a framed photo. It was a picture of Machiko laying on top of him, the day he tucked her in.

"I love you." They kissed.

"Aww!" The girls cooed.

"Okay! This is from Haruhiko." The man made a face. "Don't worry, I checked it. It's not a bomb."

He hesitantly unwrapped it. He put the bear on the table. "And mine."

She looked nervous as he took the lid off the box. He took one look at the shirt. "Thank you."

He uncharacteristically gave her a kiss on the cheek. Her face turned red.

Xxx

"Isaka, what's with the shades?" Misaki asked the man he just happened to bump into while shopping.

"Um, just a fashion statement." Misaki took the glasses off his face. He gasped at the others black eye. "Oh! That? Ah."

He sighed. "Your lover just didn't appreciate the comment I made on his pink shirt."

He started laughing. "The great Usami Akihiko! Wearing a pink shirt! It was worth it!"

Misaki slapped him.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Junjou Romantica!

Hey you guys! This is the last chapter. Yeah! I really enjoyed writing this. I wasn't planning on ending it JUST yet, but there's a fic that I want to fix and repost cuz I just didn't like it. Oh well!

Oh yeah! And I'd love to hear your ideas for a sequel to Junjou Sister. I have my own, but I'd like to see

what you all think.

Xxxxx

Machiko hummed as she fluffed her hair one time. Akihiko was having a big, fancy, party to celebrate the success of his latest book.

No, it wasn't one of his BL's.

Machiko didn't really know what the book was about. She never read her brothers books. When she was Zara, she read a lot, but Machiko never really needed to read. Her life was entertaining just the way it was.

Machiko had hoped that Jack would be there, but highly doubted it. His family wouldn't come all the way from China just for something like that.

There were no teens her age there other than her. In fact, she was the only teen in general! She felt young, but not exactly out of place like she used to. Nobody really treated her like a child as she had expected. It was most likely due to the fact that everyone knew who she was: Usami Machiko. Usami being the key. No one would DARE say anything upsetting to a Usami. They'd practically get eaten alive!

"A drink, young miss?" A waiter came up to her. Figuring it was some soda or whatever, she took it.

Xxx

"Aww, but Nii-San-"

"No, Machiko! We're going home as soon as I get done with that waiter!" Akihiko stormed off to find the waiter who had thought his sister was older and had given her alcohol, as said sister leaned on Misaki for support.

"Usagi-imōto, are you feeling okay?" She giggled and hiccuped.

"I'm perfectly fine Misaki-chan. What about you?" He raised any eyebrow.

"Eh? Your the drunk one here!"

"Yeah, but you the one whose upside-down!" She giggled more. As a handsome man, about in his middle thirties passed by, she winked and blew him a kiss.

Misaki just stared.

Xxx

"Ugh." Machiko groaned. She had just woke up with a killer headache. "Why!? Why couldn't I've been born with a brain!?"

She started to lift the blankets over her head. She groaned as a sudden light filled the room. "Usagi-imōto, are you up?"

"Sadly..." She pushed the covers down and winced at the sudden light. Misaki sat next to her.

"Usagi-San is worried about you..." A knock came from the door. The two looked to see the elder Usami standing in the doorway holding a pill and a glass of water. He came in, put down the water on the desk next to her bed, gave her the pill and sat on the other side of her bed.

"He's right." He stroked her hair. She popped the pill in her mouth and gulped down the water.

"Thanks." She sighed, but suddenly hugged him. He was shocked for a moment, yet still hugged back. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

At the beginning, Zara was worried. What had happened to her? Why was she there? However, as she became Machiko, she realized:

Maybe, just maybe, things would be alright.


End file.
